


Spell Shulkers

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [20]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Assassins & Hitmen, Conquest, Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Magic, Mentions of War, Mianite: Awakening, Origins, Outer Space, Realm of Mianite, Some characters only mentioned, Steampunk, Wizards, timeskips a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Two friends take on the quest of creating the ultimate form of magic creation, while dealing with some rather difficult problems along the way.





	Spell Shulkers

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is entirely canon to the Mianite: Awakening verse.  
> Almost all of this was discussed with Metal (the actor of Omelette) and some with Honor.

Piers stepped down the front entrance to the temple, slinging his pack to the ground with a sigh. Another day, another failure. How was Ghaliya going to kill him today? He lifted the amber stone to his mouth and spoke.

“You’re going to murder me, I bet.”

Ghaliya’s voice rang loud and sharp immediately from the stone, making Piers recoil. “YOU’RE KIDDING ME!”

 

Piers took his sweet time getting back to his home situated in the violet woods. The slower he got there, the slower he’d be chewed out. He set his pack on the ground as he entered and didn’t even bother to turn on the light, heading to his desk.

“Peck,” he said, hearing the skittering of the harvest mouse behind him, peeking its head into his pack. “Don’t touch that, or I’ll sic the cat on you.”

Peck, Ghaliya’s familiar, peeked up, squinted his eyes, and left. Piers didn’t even turn to face him.

 

Naturally, Ghaliya slammed her door open the second Piers was in the middle of writing. He just blinked as the door hit the wall viciously, Peck ran to hide in the potion rack and Sterling jumped out of his sleep from top of the bookshelves.

“Piers, I am going to strangle you--”

“I know, Ghally.”

“We’ve had so many shots at this and WHY ARE YOU STILL FAILING TO DO THIS?”

“Eight times, Ghally. They have too many questions. They see us too much.”

“What. Did they. Say.”

“That’s there’s already stuff like what we have out there. They don’t get it. Cauldrons, altars, spells, wands, amulets, sigils, crucibles. This is nothing like that. They don’t believe me.”

Ghaliya huffed.

 

“Maybe we’ll get more luck. Focus less on the business. Focus more on the independant. We’ve never had a drop of business in our lives, right?”

“Right.”

“What am I gonna be?”

“A wizard.”

“So we start there. With my kind. We find some wizards.”

“But there’s so little of them here--”

“Nope. Hush up. We find. Some wizards."


End file.
